


Up to Snow Good

by DatGirlSuzie



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Sledding, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie
Summary: Bandit and Montagne are at a Christmas party and Bandit decides to go sledding.





	Up to Snow Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Siegemas 2018
> 
> I hope everyone likes it, I'm not used to writing stuff with plot :P I used Kiru's recruit OC's because I love them so much.
> 
> As always, the amazing Rosallora helped me edit this fic

After dating for several months and working together for even longer, Monty would assume that he knew all of Bandit’s quirks. Hell, if you asked the Frenchman, he’d be happy to tell you as much, with pride. Of course he could read Dom like an open book. He knew all of his boyfriend’s weird tendencies and patterns: giving him more than seven shots of vodka meant that he’d have to walk a cuddly mess home (not that he was complaining in the slightest, it just meant it was hard to walk), energy drinks were strictly prohibited on account of what happened on one awful August evening, and the echoes of the German’s laughter as the base was covered in a thick layer of glitter was a grim reminder to all to never keep any of it in Hereford. Monty even knew that Dom loved the challenge spicy food offered but couldn’t handle much of it, meaning he’d have to have a box of tissues at the ready whenever Blitz — or any of the ops — cooked something hotter than salsa. His boyfriend was a rather capable man, an operative of the highest caliber, but he someone needed to look out for him. Gilles knew what he needed to pace Bandit on, and how much to allow the small German to have. Or… so he thought. 

It started out innocently enough, Twitch was throwing a Christmas party and the whole base was invited – it’s not like anyone who wasn’t invited wouldn’t inevitably show up anyway. The theme was ugly Christmas sweaters, and everyone was “informed” to wear the ugliest they had. Or, if necessary, go out and get one in the name of the spirit of the season. Not everyone had as bad taste as Monty did, he discovered, as Bandit had mentioned that he’d have to go out and buy something for her “stupid party”. But he seemed cheerier once he came home with one that had an implied message about ringing his bells for a white Christmas. Monty’s was from home, intentionally kept half because it was awful and half because he was actually pretty fond of it. It was simple enough, with tinsel strung up on his chest in zig-zags to decorate a knitted tree. It was adorable, but not nearly as much as the smile on Dom’s face as he told the “jingle my bells” joke for the third time that week as they walked over to Emmanuelle’s house. It was a peaceful sight; the past few weeks’ heavy snow had concentrated into mounds on streetcorners and slush in the streets, but tonight there was only a few flakes falling on the sidewalk. Holiday lights were everywhere, painting the whole town with festive cheer. And the way Bandit snuggled into him when a gust of wind came through made Monty’s heart melt.

When they approached the house, there they could see the silhouettes of the others inside, talking and drinking. Monty wouldn’t be surprised if they were the last ones to arrive. They always had a knack for being a few minutes behind, regardless of how much Gilles planned on leaving early. Dominic lost the ability to be on time the second he stepped onto English soil, a fact that became semi-comedic and semi-pathetic when the other Germans grew annoyed that their teammate was never as punctual as the rest of them. Nevertheless, they had made it, despite Dom’s request to stay home. Loud cheering could be heard from inside the apartment, no doubt coming from the over forty guests Emmanuelle had invited. It was hard to say no to her, especially when she had insisted on hand-delivering each invitation. Even Dominic had made it there, after all, even if he had to be dragged along. Seconds later the door opened revealing the hostess herself.

“Yay! You guys are here!” Twitch’s smile grew once the recognized the two faces, ushering them inside the warm apartment. Taking off his boots and hat, Monty almost missed her next words. “It feels like everything’s complete now that everyone’s arrived. We were placing bets on whether or not the two of you would make it, you know. But I bet on you. Of course! How could I not?” Looking past her, Gilles could see that half the ops were cheering while the others were searching for their wallets. He could tell this was no small bet as even Thatcher and Maestro — who normally refused to partake when it came to actual money — were shilling out twenties. The GSG9 were all handing over money, having clearly doubted the two would arrive. Laughing at the faces Dom was giving his teammates, Gilles would be lying if he said being late wasn’t more comedic than arriving when he wanted to. Bandit gave Twitch a quick hug before sneaking away, obviously to give Blitz a hard time. And judging how Dom launched into German the second he got close to them, Gilles knew he was right.

The rest of the night went well as one might hope. Alcohol was plentiful between eggnog and apple cider spiked with brandy, helping the cozy atmosphere of Twitch’s house seem even cozier. Monty greeted everyone, and was surprised when he found that he couldn’t think of anyone who was missing. Even Six, instead of being on base taking care of some forms — or whatever she usually did — was in the back room, trying and failing to teach the recruits how to beat the Americans at foosball. Although, he would barely consider it teaching as it was mostly comprised at her yelling, albeit jokingly, at the recruits to do better until Valenti had to be consoled by Gian. The poor recruit was nearly in tears as the constant shouting by his boss to do better was a bit much for him. In the end, she took over and destroyed Thermite and Pulse as Thatcher clapped from the sidelines.

The Americans didn’t stand a chance as the second the ball was put on the court, she scored with a too-easy looking flick of the wrist. It happened over and over again, to the surprise of everyone. A growing crowd witnessed each loss by, and it seemed that even Thermite was getting frustrated by the constant jeering by his fellow ops. By the end she had beaten the FBI agents fourteen to none. A smirk on her face and utter astonishment on the recruit’s was all last thing Montagne witnessed before a loud cheer caught his attention. Looking for the reason for the noise, Gilles was surprised to find it was coming from outside.

Monty put on his boots and peered through the frosted glass pane on the window. A small crowd was gathered out there, maybe twenty five or thirty operatives. Montagne stepped out into the cold, looking for the source of their staring. Blitz, Valk, and Cav were all on their phones recording something, but what? His eyes followed theirs and he realized they were looking up at the roof. That wasn’t a good sign. Gulping, Gilles searched for his boyfriend. Scanning the rows of people, he was unsuccessful at finding the bearded German. Damn it. Whenever he couldn’t find Bandit and people were recording, it usually was a bad sign. A dark feeling settled in his gut as Mute yelled out:

“You can do it, Dominic!”

The rest of the crowd soon joined in and a second later it turned into a rolling, intoxicated chant. Moments later there was some movement on the roof and the cheering stopped. Bandit was holding a sled, and clearly having issues balancing on the top of the garage. Gilles’ eyes grew in fear as he noticed a big pile of snow that had been pushed against the building. Was he…? No, he wasn’t that dumb, he couldn’t be. There was a small slip, causing the crowd to shout, but Dom regained his balance, laughing like he’d just told a particularly funny joke. Oh God… he _was_ that dumb. The German squatted and shuffled his way onto the sled, struggling a bit at keeping himself still on the shingles. The chanting resumed again, reinvigorated by the sight of him fully seated. And a moment, later Dom let go.

Time slowed for Gilles, he could see the determination on his boyfriend’s face as he quickly pulled his legs into the sled. He could see IQ — who he previously thought was the sane one of the CTU — cheering Dom on, unaware that she was in his flightpath. The chanting slowed, even the flakes in the air seemed to pause as the little plastic sled bumped down the snow covered shingles. It all seemed to take ages. This couldn’t end in anything but tears. He gulped as he watch Bandit’s sled finally reach the end of the roof.

What happened after was a memory that would be forever etched into the Frenchman’s mind. Instead of the German falling through the air and sliding down the pile of snow into the crowd of people watching, Monty watched his boyfriend immediately disappear into the white fluff. A small ‘thwomp’ was heard as Bandit’s body was quickly swallowed into the pile. A small “what the fuck,” was heard, muffled by the snow, as the crowd laughed and gasped and started to crowd closer, wanting to see how Dominic had fared. Gilles let out a breath he didn’t know he was keeping in, willing himself to just relax. It seemed that the hill was not prepared to hold the body of his boyfriend, despite how thin he was.

Walking up to the pile, Monty was surprised to see that the unfortunate German had sunk nearly to the bottom, snow crumbling onto his ugly sweater. He pulled Dominic up in quick order and patted the snow off his back and face. “You really shouldn’t have done that.” The smaller man pouted a little, jokingly annoyed that his plot had been foiled. He seemed like he was about to protest when Monty spoke again. “But you look even more adorable like this.” Bandit’s eyes widened in surprise as Gilles came in for a kiss. Sure, it was impulsive, but the cider had warmed him a bit, and he was just glad that the man was safe.

The two stood there for a few seconds, ignoring the snow that fell from the roof and onto them in small mounds. Lips pressed against each other’s, Gilles could feel how cold Bandit’s were, as the snow had stolen all of the smaller man’s heat. They would have stayed for longer had it not been for a polite cough from Ela. Looking up, Monty’s face flushed red as the ops were just staring at the two of them, phone still recording. Dammit, he had forgotten about the others. There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Twitch called from the front stoop, saying that there was hot chocolate inside – likely spiked with liqueur. The prospect of a warm drink seemed like a good idea and soon everyone started making their way inside, much to Gilles’ relief. A few comments about the kiss could be heard but he didn’t pay them much attention. Instead, he pulled Dominic closer to him, giving the smaller man a kiss on the cheeks.

The rest of the night thankfully didn’t hold any more major incidents, and Bandit seemed pretty well behaved afterwards. It wasn’t until he saw Dokkaebi showing the video of the failed attempt that he actually got the reasoning why Dominic had done it. Her tablet showed Rook asking Bandit if he’d do it with the German’s only response being “normally I’d say no, but I’m on my fourteenth candy cane, so why not.” That sentence reminded Monty that he didn’t know everything about his boyfriend. But, great. Another strange pattern to take note of. Next year, he’d know to keep Bandit away from minty sweets. Otherwise, who knew what other types of shenanigans he might get himself into.


End file.
